


Ren x UtaPri

by EstelweNadia



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Heavens - Freeform, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Quartet Night - Freeform, Romance, Starish - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4310778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelweNadia/pseuds/EstelweNadia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of various Ren pairings (and a threesome) in the fandom, and how I envision them to be. </p><p>And yes, I ship Ren with most. XD </p><p>Chapter 1: Ryuuya Hyuuga x Ren Jinguuji<br/>Chapter 2: Ren Jinguuji x Shibuya Tomochika<br/>Chapter 3: Ren Jinguuji x Ringo Tsukimiya<br/>Chapter 4: Ren Jinguuji x Satsuki Shinomiya<br/>Chapter 5: Ren Jinguuji x Reiji Kotobuki<br/>Chapter 6: Camus x Ren Jinguuji<br/>Chapter 7: Ren Jinguuji x Tokiya Ichinose</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ryuuya Hyuuga x Ren Jinguuji

It was late by the time Ren reached home; delay in the meeting, lift breakdown, unexpected detour from fans who ambushed him just out of nowhere, caught in the rain and traffic jam....

Needless to say, he was thoroughly fatigued. 

Ren definitely had seen better days. 

But as his... their apartment loomed closer, Ren's feet became as light as his heart. 

Because he knew, the very definition of home, was waiting for him at home. 

Ryuuya Hyuuga, the former Sensei of S Class, back when he was still in Saotome Gakuen. 

Or as he had fondly christened him with the nickname of Ryuuga, or Ryuuga-san when they were in public. 

Neither of them could imagine eventually being romantically, intimately involved in a relationship. 

Even though both of them were reputable professionals now - no longer teacher and student.

Ren remembered that moment, a year ago, when he had boldly approached the older idol to lay his feelings bare. 

Ren had braced himself for a rejection, being laughed at, ridiculed and looked down to. In fact, he was so sure that Ryuuga would instantaneously cast his confession aside, that when Ryuuga offered him a gentle smile and a gentler kiss upon his stunned lips, with whispered promise of love, Ren was confident he was dreaming. 

He didn't want to move, didn't want to break the spell, didn't want to wake up, didn't want the moment to be over.

Ryuuga had laughed at his reaction and then playfully pinched his cheek to snap him back into reality. 

As soon as Ren realized that no, that wasn't a dream, Ryuuga swept him up into yet another passionate kiss as if to reaffirm his promise, and Ren, throwing his arms around Ryuuga's neck, melted into the kiss in unadulterated joy. 

Ren smiled fondly at the memory. 

"Tadaima."

Wafts of delicious aroma greeted him as soon as he opened the door, and from the fragrance alone, Ren knew what his love was up to. 

He left his shoes at the doorway and immediately padded towards the kitchen. 

Ren searched out Ryuuga in the kitchen like moth seeking for flame; Ren wrapped his arms around Ryuuga's waist and leaned his face on the man's broad shoulder. Ryuuga's scent and warmth wrapped lovingly around him, and Ren was finally home.

"Okaeri, Ren," Ren could feel Ryuuga's voice before he could hear it.

Ren mumbled something incoherently in response, too contented to be home with the one he loved to formulate a proper reply. 

This time, Ren could hear the frown in Ryuuga's voice. 

"What is the matter, Ren? You are far more clingy than usual."

Ren managed a small smile, although Ryuuga couldn't see it. "It's nothing. I was merely recalling the night of my confession to you."

"Again?" Ryuuga was amused. They had gone through this many times. Ren was that much of a sentimental romantist than anyone would have guessed.

Ren's hair brushed his cheek as he nodded. "Yes. I loved you so much then, I love you even more so now, and I will love you unconditionally more in time to come."

"Would you love me enough to let me go?" Ryuuga asked, deadpanned. "Or the steak that I have painstakingly prepared for you will no longer be edible for the both of us."

Ren sighed into the shoulder, closing his eyes. He was so tired, so comfortable he could hardly move, that he didn't want to move. "I refuse."

Of course, being the perspective person Ryuuga was, he was able to read between the lines. "Ren...." He warned in exasperation.

"Only for the steak," Ren finally acquiesced, slowly releasing his hold around Ryuuga, and then stepping back from the warmth with no small amount of reluctance and regret. 

Ren stood watching Ryuuga work for a while; his heart swelling with so much love for the other man it actually hurt. 

"Hey, Ryuuga?"

At that tone of his voice, Ryuuga turned. 

Only to receive a well-timed kiss on his lips. 

"Thank you."


	2. Ren Jinguuji x Shibuya Tomochika

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the only straight pairing I ship in the UtaPri fandom - Ren Jinguuji x Shibuya Tomochika.

When Ren first caught sight of Shibuya Tomochika, Kohitsuji-chan's classmate and best friend, Ren was instantly reminded of a rose, all in her dazzling human glory.

And Ren had always been fascinated with roses. 

Beautiful yet delicate, but armed with thorns sharp enough to wound if one wasn't careful. 

Akaibara-chan, as Ren had fondly called her, was exactly it. A vision of absolute loveliness and elegance, with sharp wit and sharper tongue to boot, and fiery attitude to match. 

With every passing moment of surreptitiously watching her, of spending time with her, Ren was slowly convinced that she was the one for him. The one who held the keys to his heart, the crown to his throne.

For all his popularity with the ladies, Ren was wary of being rejected, knowing that rejection especially from her would definitely destroy him from within, even as he strived not to show a single thing. 

So he had to approach her carefully - making her fall for him before he made his confession to her.

That was why, when Boss assigned them together for a project, Ren was silently thrilled. Thus, he was able to slowly put his plans into motion. 

Making her smile, and surprising her with the simplest of gestures like preparing her favourite food, accompanying her in her shopping spree (which Ren surprised her by nonchalantly paying for her purchases on top of carrying her shopping bags), being there for her when she needed to rant or vent or cry, were only some of the little things he did to try to win her heart.

Ren hoped they were working, somehow. 

They were doing their photoshoot - Summer Love, and their poses had to reflect that. At first, Akaibara-chan went bright red at Ren's nearness, which Ren found adorable. But she collected her composure quickly, and her touch on him, her leaning against him, was more natural with every flash of the camera. 

Ren had never been so happy. 

As soon as their project ended, much to their mutual regret, Akaibara-chan surprised him by pulling him aside just before they headed to their separate dormitory. 

"Ne, Jinguuji-san," Akaibara-chan fidgeted at the hem of her blouse, her face as crimson as her hair. "I have something to tell you."

Ren waited patiently for her to continue, wondering and daring to hope against hope that if this was what he suspected was about... 

"Actually I..!" Akaibara-chan looked up then, firmly locking her gaze with his. Her ruby eyes glittering with determination. "I...!"

"I know," Ren interjected gently, smiling warmly. "I feel the same way too. I have been, ever since I've laid my eyes on you. Not only you took my breath away, you took my heart away in that very moment we met. I really like you, Shibuya Tomochika." Ren got down to one knee, and held her slender hand in his, slowly raising it to his lips. "Would you... agree to be my one and only, until the end of time, and beyond?"

Her eyes filled with tears as her lips trembled. 

"Yes..." She whispered, tears of happiness running down her cheeks in rivulets. "Yes, Jinguuji-san!"

Ren rose to his feet, holding her hands in his. 

"We will be together forever, my little Rose," Ren promised earnestly. 

And he sealed his vow with a kiss.


	3. Ren Jinguuji x Ringo Tsukimiya

"Ren-chan, ohayupuuu!" 

Ren shot Ringo a withered, but amused look. Before he could open his mouth to reply, Ringo swooped in for a quick kiss. 

"Ringo-chan!" Ren whined, though a smile on his lips spoiled the effect. 

"Don't you Ringo-chan me!" Ringo wagged an admonishing finger at his younger boyfriend. "Oh, now look at you. Still not yet done? Here, let me help you! Then let's have breakfast together, okay?" Ringo finished with a wink. 

Ren let out a fond, exasperated sigh. "Hai, hai..."

He had long since resigned himself to be Ringo's doll, for Ringo to play and experiment with his hair (Ringo was especially happy that his hair was long) and applying makeup on his face. But at the same time, Ren was delighted at the attention given. 

Ren and Ringo, together, was mind-boggling, no? But love transcended all ages and boundaries. Six months ago Ringo had approached him, his heart in his outstretched hands. Gone were his luscious pink wig and bright yellow sweater and heels, and the cheerful, bubbly personality that was attached with it. Ren understood now that the Ringo standing in front of him, was the real Tsukimiya Ringo. Unmasked and true. 

Ringo had openly offered Ren his heart, and Ren's throat closed up at his earnest confession, his own heart faltering at the unexpected scene that was unfolding before his very eyes. 

"Ren," Ringo's voice was soft. Serious. "You may find this strange but I feel that you are the only one who understand me. You embrace crossdressing with as much pride as I have, and you understand what is it like, to be living behind masks and pretenses all the time. I am not forcing you, but will you be willing to give me a chance... To be with you?"

And Ren had said yes.

That was six months ago. 

"Ren-chan... Ren-chan!" Ren blinked himself back to awareness, then drew backwards in surprise at the nearness of Ringo's face to his own. "Okaeri!" Ringo-chan flashed him the most blinding grin. "I'm done with your face and hair. Can you help me with mine? I'll leave the styling to you!"

Ren caught his reflection in the mirror. Ringo-chan does have a magical touch. 

Carefully bundling the thick pink tresses in his hands, Ren weighed his options. 

An inspiration struck, and he went to work.

"There you go," Fifteen minutes later, Ren stepped back, smiling in flourish, proud of his handiwork.

Ringo-chan beamed at his new hairdo. "Sankyuu, Ren-chan! You know that my hair isn't the only thing entrusted to you, right?"

Ren reached out to tuck a stray lock of hair behind Ringo's ear. "Yes, Ringo-chan. Just as I have entrusted all of me, in your hands, to do as you wish."

Ringo adjusted his tie before gripping it tightly, gazing intensely into his eyes.

Then he leaned forward for a kiss. 

"I love you, Jinguuji Ren," Ringo's lips brushed against his as he whispered.

Ren captured those lips again, hungered for yet another taste. "I love you more, Ringo."


	4. Ren Jinguuji x Satsuki Shinomiya

Ren was honestly surprised when sweet, gentle Shinomi wasn't sweet and gentle anymore. 

In fact, the once lovable Shinomi was now...

Dangerous.

Instead of being intimidated, being cowed, Ren was thoroughly intrigued by Shinomi's sudden personality change. 

By now, the others had clearly given up on getting Shinomi-chan back, once Shinomi-kun had issued a clear stand that he was here to stay. 

Which was perfectly fine with Ren.

Ren was heading back into the Academy one beautiful afternoon when something fluttered down towards him. Startled, he looked up. 

And then he reached out to pluck the paper airplane from midair. 

Huh?

The paper airplane, expertly folded, was made out of music note.

Then, more paper airplanes rained down from the sky.

Ren's brows furrowed. 

Decision made, he headed out to the source of the paper airplane launch. 

He should have known. 

"Shinomi," Ren greeted amiably. "I know you wanted to write me a love letter, but this is a rather unconventional way to send it to me."

Shinomi scowled. "Fuck you, Jinguuji."

Ren smiled serenely. 

He was amused with Shinomi's bad temper. He was similar to Ran-chan now, only far more dangerous. 

But that's alright. Ren wasn't so easily intimidated. 

"Yes, yes, but not here, not now," Ren sauntered over to the violinist, eyes twinkling with mirth. "And definitely without some romance and seduction."

"You're incorrigible."

Ren shrugged, unfazed. "So I've been told."

Shinomi shot him a scathing look, but once he realized that Ren would not be easily swayed, he grudgingly looked away. 

It was hard not to like someone who wasn't afraid of you. Who treated you like an equal. 

It was even harder when that someone was also annoyingly good-looking.

"Having trouble composing a song, hmm, Shinomi?" Ren reached to pull the music sheet from Shinomi's fingers. Shinomi was a formidable composer, before a betrayal changed everything. Even though Shinomi-chan no longer composed, his violin playing skills were still peerless. 

"Shut up!" Shinomi was glad that the sheet was blank. Ren would never live it down when he found out that Shinomi was actually trying to compose a song for him, that annoying bastard. 

Ren withdrew an elegant pen from his pocket. "Sometimes, you know, you just have to let your heart, your love write the music for you. Like this."

As Shinomi watched from the corner of his eyes, musical notes began dancing on the black lines.

And all of sudden, the elusive inspiration that had been missing for a few days, returned with vengeance.

He snatched the sheet back, ignoring Ren's plaintive "Hey!" Ren wasn't even a composer, though he had learned the basics, but looking at the notes now, Shinomi knew without a doubt, with proper guidance, Ren would emerge to be one, and on par with him. 

The thought alone excited him. 

The emergence of a challenge.

A sudden gust of wind blew across the rooftop, and Ren shivered before he could stop himself. It was autumn, and Ren initially didn't plan to spend a long time outside. It was far colder here at the roofs, where it was airy and unhindered. 

Shinomi changed his plans. 

Not that he minded.

"What kind of an idiot are you?" Shinomi growled, standing up. The days were getting colder and this idiot still walked around wearing a thin layer of clothes and exposing much skin. "Stay here. If you touch any of my things, or if any of my things go missing, off you will fly from the roof!"

"You're very much welcome," Ren sassed back. "And I love you too."

It was just an offhand remark of defiance. It wasn't even supposed to make him blush. But Shinomi colored anyway and he stormed off before Ren saw the redness of his cheek.

Shinomi was gone, disappeared around the stairwell.

And Ren was alone again.

Sighing, Ren's eyes strayed to Shinomi's abandoned violin.

An eyebrow shot up to his hairline just as an idea struck. 

A suicidal idea, but this was Ren. Ren who was never once a goody-two-shoes. 

He removed the brilliant instrument from her case, holding her reverently in his hands before shifting her into position.

He inhaled deeply, closed his eyes, and began to play.

It was one of the very few songs he had learned in his childhood, when he was alone and curious. His music teacher caught him gazing intently at one of the violins in the music room and took it upon herself to teach him violin after his saxophone lesson, much to his joy.

Amazing Grace was one of those songs.

"You never listen, do you," Shinomi's voice cut through the silence as soon as the last of the notes disappeared into the air. 

But it held none of his usual snark. In fact Ren detected a trace of subdued... amazement.

Ren flashed him a grin. "Dedicated to you, Shinomi. Because you are amazing."

"Shut up," Shinomi muttered, and chucked something at him.

Ren caught it with one hand, in midair. 

It was his jacket.

Ren arched a questioning eyebrow at the tall violinist.

"Hijirikawa passed it to me, to pass it to you," Shinomi grumbled underneath his breath, reaching out to snatch his violin from Ren's grasp. 

Their fingers brushed against each other's briefly. Satsuki tried to yank his hand away but Ren held firm, eyes glittering.

"What the fuck?" Satsuki snarled but wasn't able to continue because Ren swiftly closed the distance between them and sealed their lips with a kiss.

Satsuki froze.

When Ren finally stepped back, he was grinning at Satsuki's reddened face. 

"What the hell was that for?!"

"Thank you, Shinomi," Ren said earnestly. 

Ren knew, that Shinomi probably had gone all the way to his room to terrorise poor Hijirikawa to get his jacket for him (considering that Ren never brought out his jacket before), and the selfless act alone sent warmth blossoming from the pit of his stomach to tingle at the tip of his fingers. 

"Shut up!" Shinomi finally grabbed his violin and turned away, not wanting to let Ren see how red his face was.

Ren chuckled lightly at his reaction. 

How could one so dangerous be so adorable?

Ren draped his jacket over both shoulders to keep out the chill.

"Sit tight, Jinguuji," Satsuki smirked at him. "Watch how the expert play the violin."

So Ren did. 

As soon as he realized that Satsuki was playing the violin instrumental of his Orange Rhapsody, Ren's eyes widened, heart leaping to his throat. 

But he swallowed it and the next thing he knew, he was singing along to the song, grinning fiercely.

Once they finished, the two of them exchanged exhilarated smirks. 

"That was fun," Ren smiled fondly at Shinomi. "We should do that again sometime."

"I think," Shinomi flashed him a slow leer. "We can make better music together.... "

A poignant pause, and Ren waited, amused. 

Shinomi's grin broadened. 

".... In bed."


	5. Ren Jinguuji x Reiji Kotobuki

It was difficult for them to obtain off days due to their persistent hectic schedules, and it was even more difficult for them to obtain off days on the same day.

When they finally did, on a rare stroke of luck, they wasted no time in spending every minute together. 

They tumbled to bed early last night, but their night activities, desperate and passionate and incredibly intense, went on till very late. They interchanged roles and positions and neither minded at all. They finally slept cuddled in each other's warmth, with Ren protectively, possessively spooned around the smaller (physically) senpai.

Bukki woke up to breakfast in bed, served by a grinning Ren in nothing but towel wrapped precariously around his waist. 

Reiji's cheeks instantly turned scarlet. His face felt warm right up to the tips of his ears. He knew how shameless Ren could be. He just didn't know that Ren could be this shameless. 

"Would you like me to feed you, Bukki?" His shameless boyfriend purred, amused. "Or would you rather eat me instead?"

"RenRen!" Reiji howled, mortified beyond words.

Chuckling, Ren puttered his way towards the bathroom. 

Reiji marveled at the strong back, that gorgeous ass melting seamlessly into sculpted legs, until the figure disappeared behind the door. 

Morosely Reiji poked at his scrambled eggs. "I am not dreaming, am I? That RenRen is actually mine? And I am his?"

Ren Jinguuji. Top model at such a young age. And he was rising steadily to fame, with his killer voice, killer smile, killer wink, killer look, killer body, killer everything. RenRen could have anyone he ever wanted falling at his feet, into his arms with nothing more than a snap of his fingers. 

Yet, he chose Reiji. 

Reiji, who was several years older, inches shorter and nowhere as attractive. 

The egg gave no reply. 

"Why am I even asking you?" Reiji huffed, spearing the egg vehemently. "You are just an egg!"

Reiji was glad that Ren was still in the shower. If Ren discovered this moment of Reiji's temporary insanity, Ren would never live it down. 

Reiji quietly ate his delicious breakfast, while trying so hard not to think about his partner showering just meters away. 

~~~~~~

"That was fun, RenRen," Reiji smiled as he buckled his seatbelt. "I never knew you could shoot so well! And I was kidding about that Piyo-chan! You don't have to win it for me."

Ren ignited the engine and backed the car away from the parking lot. After breakfast, they went shopping (which RenRen, being the perfect gentleman he was, paid for every purchase before Reiji could stop him), lunch at the nearby restaurant (which Reiji retaliated by excusing himself to the gents only to head to the cashier to pay for their meals, much to Ren's chagrin), afternoon movie (RenRen chose a sad romantic film and had fun watching him crying grossly at the movie instead of watching the movie) and a winter carnival afterwards (RenRen made it up to him by winning him that limited edition Piyo-chan).

Reiji never had so much fun for the longest time. 

"I was in Joker Trap, remember?" RenRen reminded him as he cruised the car towards the highway. "Learning to professionally handle firearms was mandatory. Besides, that was only a dart game. Darts are pretty much a child's toy to me."

Towards home.

It was getting late, afterall, and they had work the next day. 

"Furthermore...." Ren trailed off suddenly, and stopped.

Reiji waited for Ren to continue, but he didn't.

Frowning, Reiji prodded. "Furthermore.... what?"

Ren cupped a hand over his mouth, as if to whisper him a secret.

Curious and intrigued, Reiji leaned closer. 

"Furthermore, Bukki," Ren's voice was soft and sultry, sending tingles up Bukki's spine, and warmth pooling straight to his nether regions. "Whatever you want, you will get. I will make sure you will get what you want."

Aghast, Reiji blinked up at Ren. 

And that change of angle, cleverly placed Ren's lips over his. 

Reiji's eyes widened in surprise.

"Because," Ren's lips brushed gently against his as he continued in that damning whisper, "Kotobuki Reiji, my Bukki... I. Love. You."

At that, Reiji's thoughts ceased to function.


	6. Camus x Ren Jinguuji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The famous Baby! My Strawberry duo. Both possess deep, sultry powerful voices and long hair. One represents ice and winter, the other represents fire and summer. A pairing waiting to happen. XP

"Tadaima..."

Ren reached home to a welcoming, but empty, mansion. It was disheartening, somehow, that his greeting went unnoticed, and unanswered, but Ren shrugged off that pervasive pang of irrational loneliness.

 _Baron was probably at the balcony_ , Ren reasoned, _watching the night sky, especially during nights as beautiful as this; radiant full moon among glitters of stars sprinkled haphazardly on the endless velvety sky of darkness_.

Ren knew about this particular habit of Baron's all too well.

He wondered what was Baron's thoughts while he was staring out of the balcony; was he thinking about his Silk Queen? About his kingdom of Permafrost? About his dearest dog, Alexander?

Was Baron thinking of him? Of their relationship?

Ren wrestled down bubbling spurts of insecurities threatening to rise out of their slumber to overwhelm him. Ren must be more exhausted than he thought; he normally didn't have any trouble masking his self-doubts that were always present, just conveniently forgotten.

Thanks to Hijirikawa's guidance, Ren had perfected his art of tea-brewing, and added the exact amount of sugar cubes to the strawberry tea (which was 3 and an exact quarter) as Baron had desired.

A beverage, fit for Royalty.

Ren carefully carried Baron's mug of tea and his own (with far less sugar cubes - only a meager amount of one and a half) to where Baron was.

The night had been chilly, afterall. Ren wasn't sure how the chill would affect someone (a royalty, at that) from a kingdom of ice and snow, but Ren hoped his little gesture would be appreciated, somehow.

Ren mentally applauded himself for being right.   
  
Baron was indeed at the balcony, star-gazing.  
  
His regal profile bathed in the radiance of the moonlight, Ren thought that the Count looked almost... angelic.  
  
"Here," Ren hovered Baron's mug of tea near the man's cheek, so the warmth of the mug, and the fragrance of his favorite tea could rouse him from his thoughts.   
  
"Chilly nights are best accompanied with your favourite warm beverage, hmm?" Ren graced him with a smile he hoped was as warm as the tea, as he handed Baron his drink.   
  
"I hope I am not interrupting anything," Ren said, to break the awkward silence that stretched between them.   
  
"If you... ah, don't wish for my company," Ren continued uncertainly. He pained him to say so, but the last thing he wanted was to be a burden. True, occasionally he would love to tease Baron just to see his adorable reactions, but Ren wasn't foolish enough to push him too far. "I shall gladly leave you to your thoughts."

Baron shot him a look, calm and calculating.   
  
"Cease your foolishness, Jinguuji," Camus' voice was merely a low rumble. It reminded Ren of the thunder. Or the growl of a hungry beast. "I mentioned no such thing. Do refrain from putting words into my mouth. It is truly unbecoming of someone I entrusted my heart to."  
  
Ren blinked, before erupting into laughter which he muffled behind his hand. His shoulders shook with mirth, even as he turned away from the Count to hide his laughter.   
  
Camus watched on, but was curiously unable to conjure any sort of irritation, though a tiny frown creased his usually glacial facade.   
  
As soon as Ren managed to get his giggles under control, Ren faced Baron with a sheepish grin, grimacing slightly. "Pardon me for my rudeness, Baron, but really, you are truly adorable. In a noble, royal, regal way, I mean."  
  
Camus tsked, turning away and closing his eyes. "You don't have to apologise for every miniscule thing. It is annoying."  
  
Ren merely smiled back at him.   
  
Innocently.   
  
Camus sighed, but there wasn't any heat in his voice when he said, "Let's head inside. It is getting late. We have to rise early for tomorrow's work."

Ren gave him a mock salute, then dutifully followed Baron back to their bedroom. Baron barely managed to place his mug of tea onto the bedside table just bedside Ren's when Ren suddenly threw himself at him, causing both of them to topple backwards onto the bed.

"Jinguuji -" Camus was about to snarl in obvious displeasure. 

"I'm sorry," Ren mumbled, eyes already sliding shut as incredible weariness made itself known. He was so tired, and Camus' nearness seemed to make everything soft and warm and safe and comfortable. "Let me close my eyes for five minutes, then I'll -"

But Ren didn't finish his sentence. He was fast asleep. 

Baffled, Camus stared unblinkingly at the ceiling.

Ah, that's right. Ren's schedule for the month was horrendously hectic - he left at early dawn and only returned slightly past midnight everyday for weeks now, much to Camus' irked irritation but it couldn't be helped. It wasn't Ren's fault. 

Camus gently manoeuvred himself up into a sitting position without jostling Ren as much as he could, but Ren blindly reached for Camus' hand and held on tight, snuggling closer. 

"Don't leave," Ren slurred, though his eyes remained closed, brows furrowing into an anxious frown. "Stay. Please."

Camus felt his features softened warmly at Ren's rare display of clinginess. It was a vulnerable part of Ren that Ren had never revealed to anyone. Always so stoic and selflessly strong, his Ren. 

Before he knew it, Baron carded his fingers lovingly through Ren's soft, amber tresses. Ren sighed, burrowing closer and his breaths evened out into a deep, restful slumber. 

"Baka."

In the silence of the room, Camus allowed himself a tiny smile.

He had always been ice, but even his iciness couldn't stand a chance against Ren's relentless warmth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a fanart by 霖 | Pixiv member ID: 654050


	7. Ren Jinguuji x Tokiya Ichinose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren came home to Ichi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written specially for Valentine's Day, and Ren's birthday. Dedicated to a special friend of mine who adores Tokiya and ships RenIchi as hard as I do. 
> 
> RenIchi has always been my main pairing. <3

Ren had started to despair the coming of Valentine, because it would undoubtedly meant more work for him. Sometimes he regretted being the ambassador of love, and it was worse because it was his birthday too and he was just so tired.

He envied his idol friends who didn't have much to do for Valentine's Day.

"Tadaima," Ren greeted wearily as he entered his silent apartment. Curiously enough, it smelled of something had been baked...

"Ichi?" Ren called as he tiptoed further into the apartment, only to find Ichi fast asleep on the couch.

Ren sank beside him immediately, and snuggled against the warm, sleeping beloved of his. Predictably Ichi startled awake but Ren could already feel his eyes sliding shut. He was just so tired.

"Ren?" Ichi's voice was still thick with sleep even as he tried to be more awake, "Welcome home. Come on, Ren, get up. I got something for you."

Ren tightened his hold around Tokiya, mumbling almost incoherently, "Tired. Tomorrow."

Tokiya gave up struggling against the hold. "Shower first, Ren. Then bed."

"Can't move," was what Ren slurred. "Stay. Please?"

Sighing affectionately in defeat, Tokiya relaxed into the embrace. "Alright, fine. But I'll give you half an hour of nap, then you need to go wash up and get into bed. Oh and Ren?"

Ren made a questioning noise.

"Happy Birthday."

For a moment Tokiya could feel Ren stiffening, but then Ren wrapped his arms more securely around him.

"Thank you, Ichi," Ren whispered, and to Tokiya's alarm, he could feel wetness soaking into his shirt from where Ren was leaning his head against. "Love you."

Tokiya rested his hands on the arms keeping him in place. He gave them a gentle squeeze. "You might make fun of me every chance you get, and you might be the biggest, most stubborn airhead I know, but from the bottom of my heart; I wish you only the best for your future. May you one day be able to look back at your past with a smile. I love you, Ren."


End file.
